The Lives We Lead
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Abigail Seville is a 17 year old Pop star with a secret. She is tired of the fame and wants to be herself. 4th Installment in the 'Lives' Series.


**A/N: I have been promising this for a few years. (Not as long as the update to**_**We Three Kings and Their Brides**_**, but hey, don't judge me.) I'm still offering to do free commissions. You PM me the pairing and a small plot concept and I'll write it.**

**The lives we lead**

**Chapter 1**

Abigail Seville swayed back and forth, letting the light on the stage fill her with warmth after she finished the last chord of the song and clutched the microphone to hold herself up. Her smile could light up a thousand universes. She stood up, her legs shaking. She wiped the sweat from her head and wiped it on the black denim skirt she wore over her pink leggings. Her white shirt was covered in a big blue heart and drenched in sweat. Her brown and blonde highlighted hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She took a step forward with the microphone and cleared her throat. "Is everyone ready for one last song?!" she screamed into the audience and receiving a huge round of applause and cheers. Abigail knew that this last song might throw off her fans.

Abigail pointed to her DJ that was working to the side of her. She nodded to her two guitarists and her drummer. These people knew what she wanted because of the show line up she gave them. They would be back to their lives tomorrow. And she would have another gig with a different set of people. Her career had been nothing but a blur of faces since the moment she started when she was eleven. Now being seventeen she wished life had been different. The music and cheering brought her back to earth as she began singing.

I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls

And in the hall, there are people looking through

The window in the door

They know exactly what we're here for

Abigail hopped around and bobbed her hips to the song. She stared out into the crowd and smiled when she saw people singing along. It may be a song by a different band, but she felt that she needed to get her message out. She felt the sweat dripping down her neck and the burning of the lights, but let the tune and words take her away

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now?

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

If you let me, I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions, separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

And now you can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile

Abby smiled and turned up to the screen behind her and saw the pictures flashing behind her, the white room, the bars, the smiling, and the cameras. She knew this was totally different from her past line up of Call Me Maybe and Selena Gomez covers. She had to sing this. There was a story that she had to tell. She felt a great deal of power behind every word that came out of her mouth.

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said, let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said, let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide

Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

Abigail's knees buckled and she grabbed her microphone stand and held herself up with it. She inhaled and exhaled quickly, the air being welcome. She heard the cheers from the crowd. The smile that covered her face hid the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. She gave a bow and let her hair down. She flicked her scrunchy into the crowd and blew kisses. Finally, five minutes after ending the song, Abigail walked offstage. "Glasses!" She shouted as soon as she was behind the curtain. A stage crew member handed her a pair of blue rimmed glasses and she slipped them up the ridge of her nose. "Thank you!" She said in a huff. She sat down in a chair behind a table. She growled again as a crew member took her glasses yet again and she blinked, readjusting to the contacts she wanted to take out.

"The fans are waiting outside the door, Ms. Seville." The crewman alerted her.

"I thought this concert didn't have VIP tickets?" Abby questioned, confused. The crewman shook his head and Abby huffed. She motioned for them to open the door. The wave of people begging for autographs was massive. She felt like it would cause her to suffocate. She spent an hour listening to fans admonishing her and adoring her. Finally the last one came to the table. A nerdy little boy with acne and glasses. She smiled and he returned with one of his own. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Umm, who should I make this one out to?" She asked shakily as she picked up her marker and the picture. The boy set down a small figure. She eyed it strangely. The 'miniature' resembled an angel, brandishing a flaming sword. Her hair was auburn and the metal armor she wore was blue that had minute accents of pink.

"I made it for you." The boy stated sheepishly. Abigail smiled and looked back and forth from him and the figure.

"Thank you, I'll always cherish it." She told the boy as she scooted it to her side of the table. She signed the picture in her elegant handwriting and smiled up at him. "There you go. I hope you come to the next concert." She said with a smile. The boy nodded shyly and left. Abby sat back and huffed. She took her glasses when they were provided and directed herself to her dressing room. She took out her contacts. The damned things were assigned to her the moment she got a contract. Her agent stated that she needed to be 'just like her mother.' This of course made Abby's mom happy, but robbed her of any semblance of identity.

She stared at herself in the mirror and hated what she saw. She looked at her phone on the makeup table. She picked it up and bit her bottom lip. Five missed calls and twelve text messages. She looked at them. They all said the same thing. Each message was from Jamie, a classmate of hers and a good friend.

_The group missed you tonight,_

_They took down one of the Gentry._

_~Haven~_

Abby threw her phone at the mirror. It didn't shatter. They had prepared for her apparently. She stood and quickly undressed into a long sleeved blue shirt and a pink mini skirt. She tied her converse tennis shoes and tucked her phone into her pocket. She walked out of her dressing room and pulled on a blue denim jacket. She walked out towards the front. The fans had left the arena clear. She walked to the back and saw a small car. A small blue car. The color signified who was driving it. She waved goodbye to the security officers on either side of her and went to the car. She slipped in and kissed her father's cheek.

"Nice to see you. You did great out there." Her father told her. Simon Seville, one of the most brilliant men to walk this earth, and she had the benefit of being his daughter. She smiled up at him and blushed.

"Thank you, dad." She mewled. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the books she had been hiding. If her fans knew she was a nerd, they would abandon her immediately. She flipped through the pages of the roleplaying sourcebook she held in her hand. She read over the words and was sucked in. Feeling the power behind stats and stories. She looked up when she felt the car come to a complete stop. They had driven three hours in complete silence. She looked up at her father.

"Another character in your mind?" He asked as he leaned over to look at the book with her. She smiled, her father had introduced her to tabletops. He had been the beacon of nerdiness in her life, while her mother used her as a personal Barbie. She pulled out the miniature from her pocket and showed it to her father. "How can we make her?" She asked with a smile. Her father's lips widened in a smile from ear to ear.

"Of Course."


End file.
